The present invention relates generally to special effects systems for television production switchers, and more particularly to a system that is capable of providing memory and certain other intelligent functions for a television production switcher.
As is well known, operation of a television production switcher is very complex. For those interested, a description of switcher operation may be found in "Television Broadcasting: Equipment, Systems, and Operating Fundamentals" written by Harold E. Innes and published in 1971 by Howard W. Sams, Inc.
Creating a special effect entails the exact setup of various interacting controls and switches. It is especially difficult to recreate a complex special effect after it has been executed once and switcher controls have been altered. No prior art production switcher provides a simple, reliable way to recreate complex special effects.
It is known, from prior art program control systems such as descirbed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,914 granted to K. P. Davies and U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,427 granted to H. P. Lee, to automate master control switchers using a computer and keyboard. However, it would be cumbersome and impractical to program a production switcher with a alphanumeric keyboard.